Masks and Magic
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara is a modern day Cinderella, tortured by her vile stepsisters and stepmother. But then, at the annual Masquerade Ball, she dances with the handsome Zuko. And one night of music, magic, masks and romance will change her life forever.
1. Cinderella

**So recently I've been on a bit of a **_**Cinderella**_** obsession and decided to do a Zutara, **_**Cinderella **_**fanfic. It's a modern day fanfic, but I will definitely add things from the fairy tale (The Disney one and I may go back and read the original one too. Anyone know if **_**Cinderella**_** was a Grimm Brothers fairy tale. Because I have this huge book of Grimm Brothers fairy tales and I was wondering if it might be in there.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

"Cinderella!" her voice rang clear through the house and I winced at the nickname that has haunted me since father married that vile woman.

It has been three years since the marriage and 10 years since mother died. My father found love once again in a woman named Naomi and they got married. Naomi was tale with pale skin, a pointed face and long, straight black hair. And she had two daughters. Azula, who looked a lot like her, and Mai, who was a bit rounder faced, but definitely looked like her sister and mother. And all three of them were about as sweet as vinegar. Now you think my father wouldn't approve of this…except that he's in the army and rarely ever home. Same for my older brother, Sokka, following in our father's footsteps. So my stepsisters and stepmother can be as rotten to me as they want.

Thus the nickname Cinderella. I do most of the cleaning, washing, and other chores that they deem themselves to high and mighty to do themselves.

"Cinderella!" she shouted again.

"It's Katara," I said, appearing in Azula's doorway, hands on my hips, "Would you like me to write it on your forehead so you don't forget?" Azula turned around from her reflection in the mirror and frowned at me with her way-to-red-lips. Someone should tell her that that shade of red is not her color.

"My clothes need to be cleaned," she stated pointing to the red hamper in the corner of her room, which was overflowing with clothes.

"Why don't you try to work the washing machine yourself for once?" I snapped. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up this banter for long. Soon she would call...

"MOTHER!" Azula shouted. Yeah, that woman.

Naomi – I refuse to think of that woman as "mother" – came up the stairs, frowning at me like I was a dog that pooped on the carpet as she walked into Azula's room.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Katara won't clean my clothes," Azula stated, "And as the most popular girl in school, I refuse to have my reputation tarnished by dirty clothing. And I can't do them now, I just got my nails done." Azula held up her perfectly manicured red nails. Naomi turned to me.

"You," she said, snapping her fingers at me like I was a dog, "Clean it up. You can do mine too while you're at it." I resisted rolling my eyes as I picked up her hamper and made my way to the laundry room downstairs.

But of course, it wasn't that east. I ran into my other stepsister, Mai, on the way. And she was just about the gloomiest, depressing person you would meet, always wearing all black. She looked distastefully at my blue sun dress, then said in her usual monotone voice, "Do my laundry too." before going to her room

That was the annoying aspect of Mai. Her insults weren't long and drawn out like Azula's. They were quick and sharp, like a knife. I sighed, blowing hair out of my face as I continued downstairs.

School was tomorrow. Monday. Most kids hated school. I loved it. Azula, Mai and I may go to the same school, but at least, for a few hours, I wouldn't have to deal with them. They were a grade above me, so we usually rarely saw each other, unless they got bored or Azula wanted to flaunt her power and bother me.

* * *

"You're awfully chipper this morning," my friend Toph yawned during homeroom. We had a few minutes before homeroom actually started, so we were sitting on the desks, just talking.

"I'm glad to get away from Azula, Mai and Naomi," I said, "They made me do their laundry again yesterday. How many lacy red thongs does Azula need?" I shuddered at the memory. Aang, my other friend, slapped his hands over his ears.

"Too much information!" he exclaimed, his cheeks flaming red. I chuckled, ruffling his short, black hair. Aang was like the adorable little brother I never had. And Toph…well, she was sometimes like a younger sister and sometimes like a wise grandmother. She was blind and took mostly special classes, but faired quite well for herself for a blind girl. And she was tough. A guy from the wrestling team was picking on her one day…and she broke his nose. Toph doesn't look like the fighting type. She's short and pale skinned with a porcelain doll look…that's the mistake most people make. There's a lot of punch in that small package.

"Here comes Prince Charming," Toph teased. My cheeks flamed red as I saw who walked through the door.

Zuko Agni. Six feet of pale skinned, shaggy black hair, gold eyed hotness.

And the most popular guy in school.

Way out of my league and I only knew him because we were lab partners last year. He wasn't mean though, like most people would assume the popular guy to be. He says high to me in the hallways and we've eve had a few conversations. He's smart, takes martial art classes, likes art, lives with his Uncle who also runs the local tea shop, is an animal lover but he's also quite and has a mysterious air to him. His left ear is slightly disfigured, a remnant of the fire in his house that killed his mother when he was 8.

And yeah, I've had the hugest crush on him since last year. Toph says that he's the Prince Charming to my Cinderella.

But he's Mr. Popular and I'm just…"Cinderella".

"You should ask him to the Masquerade Ball this Saturday," Toph said. I rolled my eyes, although Toph couldn't see.

"I'm not even going," I said.

"She'll be too busy helping Mai, Ty Lee and I find something to wear," said a voice from the doorway. Aang, Toph and I groaned in unison as Azula, Mai and their friend – perky cheerleader, Ty Lee - walked over to us.

"Mai, Ty Lee and I are going shopping for the Masquerade and you need to come and carry out stuff," she said, grabbing my arm.

"Now?" I exclaimed, "I don't know if you noticed, but there's this funny little thing called "school" about to start. It's where you learn things." So I can go to college, get a good job and get the hell away from you.

"One missed day won't kill you," Azula said, "I want to go before all the good costumes are taken." Her grip on my arm tightened, her nails digging into the skin and I was sure she was drawing blood.

"Let go of me," I said, struggling in her grip, "I've never skipped a day in my life!"

"Well now you are," Azula said, pulling harder.

"Let her go," said a deep, husky voice behind me. Azula's hand dropped immediately as she stared up at the person behind me. But I knew who it was. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Zuko.

"She said she doesn't want to go," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Leave her alone." Azula frowned and scoffed.

"Fine," she snapped, turning on her heel and walking away. She knew what picking a fight with the most popular guy in school could do to her reputation. Unlike most girls, Azula wasn't crushing on Zuko.

"Ewww, have you seen his ear?" I heard her say to Mai once, "It looks like a pink raisin." Azula was all about perfection.

"You should get that looked at," Zuko said, touching my arm lightly.

"Huh?" I said, glancing up at him.

"Your arm is bleeding," his golden gaze was fixed on a spot on my arm, "I'll take you to the nurse." I looked down to see five, bright red, moon cuts on my arm.

"Got get him girl," Toph said in a voice quite enough so only I heard. When Zuko wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at her as Zuko took my elbow and guided me out the room. But I think she saw my slight grin as Zuko led me down the hall to the nurse's office.

"Azula can be such a…" Zuko's sentence trailed off.

"Bitch?" I finished. He laughed and it felt great to know that I was the one to make him laugh.

"Well you can say that, you're family," he said.

"Not by blood," I corrected. I think he sensed my hostility to the subject because his thumb gently caressed my arm as he said, "Of course not."

**It's 5:50 am…I'm so tired . But I like how this chapter came out.**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**(notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there. There is a link to my twitter on my fanfiction profile page.**


	2. A One of a Kind Dress

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

I somehow still got roped into going shopping with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee after school. Toph came with me so at least I wouldn't be totally miserable. And Azula and her friends lessened their insults around Toph since they knew full well that Toph could take them all one with one hand tied behind her back.

"Come to the Masquerade with Aang and I," Toph encouraged me as we watched Azula try on a red, cut out dress.

"We're just going to the Masquerade as friends," Toph said, "It won't be the same without you." I sighed heavily.

"I don't even have a costume," I said, "And with all the girls shopping today, by the time we're done here I'm just gonna get the leftovers." Toph's brow furrowed as she pondered.

"What about those boxes of old clothes you have in you attic?" Toph asked in a low voice so Azula wouldn't hear, "It's full of your stuff and things Azula and Mai don't want anymore. And you know how to sew, you can make your own dress! It'll be one of a kind!" I couldn't help but grin at the idea.

"Fine," I said, giving in.

"How does this dress make me look?" Azula asked.

"Fat," Toph commented. Azula flipped her off.

"You can't even see me," Azula snapped.

"Yes but the ground shook as your fat ass stepped out," Toph retorted with a smirk.

* * *

After shopping, Toph and I stopped by the fabric store to get some for my dress. The fabric I got was a simple blue color.

Now she, Aang and I were looking through boxes of old clothes in the attic. I was going for a Victoria style, so that meant ruffles, lace, buttons and bows.

"Are you sure no one will miss these things?" Aang asked, setting aside an old dress.

"These things haven't been touched in years," I said, "I doubt they even remember it's up here. Oh gosh, this hat is perfect." I plucked out a black top hat, the remnant of one of Sokka's Halloween costumes

"For what?" Aang asked.

"You'll see when I fix it up," I said, blowing the dust off said hat.

**There's chapter 2! Working on chapter 3 now so it should be up tonight! I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	3. Magic

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

It took the rest of the week and three sleepless nights, but I finished my dress the day before the Masquerade and was quite proud of myself.

My room look like a dress massacre had gone on there. Random pieces of old clothing that I ripped up littered the room.

But my dress was gorgeous. The bottom half of the skit was a mass of ruffles in different shades of blue and a huge, dark pink bow on the left, right above the ruffles. Along the top of the bodice and lining the cap sleeves was black lace. Along the front of the bodice were small, black buttons. I trimmed the top hat with blue lace. It wasn't like the expensive dresses in the costume shops, but it was beautiful. I also found an old, blue mask in the attic and sew some black lace along the edges.

So, the next night, I got dressed, pairing the dress with a pair of black ankle boots. I curled my hair into gentle waves and applied just some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

And it was all worth it when I walked downstairs and saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee's faces.

Azula was dressed as a devil (of course), in the red cutout dress, devil horns and a red pitchfork and red mask. Ty Lee was in her purple and white cheerleader outfit with a white mask and her white and purple pom poms. Mai was…I'm not sure, she as in an all black dress with a black mask. Morticia Addams maybe?

"Where do you think you're going?" Mai said, looking distastefully at my dress.

"The Masquerade," I said, "Aang's grandfather is supposed to pick me up."

"But your chores!" Azula snapped.

"Finished this morning," I said with a smirk. Azula frowned.

"Mother!" she shrieked. Naomi came into the room and smiled when she saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, "Oh don't you three look lovely!" Them she turned to me and frowned.

"Tell Katara she can't go to the Masquerade," Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not her place. She doesn't even have a date." Naomi smiled a sickingly sweet smile.

"Now, now dear," Naomi said, walking toward me, "Katara deserves to have some fun too. And such a lovely dress. This lace," she fingered the lace along the neckline, "Is lovely. Don't you think so Mai?" Mai stared at me for a while, then her eyes widened.

"That's from my dress!" she said, raising her voice louder her usual monotone manner.

"It was with the old clothes upstairs!" I said indigently, "You haven't touched it for years." Mai walked over to me, grabbed the lace and ripped it right off the dress.

"It's mine," she growled. Next Azula gasped.

"And that bow is from my skirt!" she said, tearing the bow off, causing a few ruffles to fall out of place.

Soon, I was caught in a whirlwind of fabric, ruffles and lace as Azula and Mai claimed parts of my dress. I tried to get away, tried to stop them, but I could get myself out from their grasps.

By the time they were done, I was left with just a tattered blue dress, trampled hat and a ripped mask on the floor. There was no way I could go to the Masquerade in this.

"Girls you'll ruin your dresses if you keep that up," Naomi finally spoke up, "Come, let's go." They left…and I cried. Never had I wished so much that my father and Sokka were here…and my mother.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone to send a quick text to Toph.

_Major cramps right now. Special friend chose the worse night to visit. Go ahead to the Masquerade. I'll come later if I feel better._

Ad then I collapsed onto my bed, tattered dress and all, and sobbed. All I wanted was one night. One night. Was that too much to ask?

"No, it isn't," a voice answered my unsaid questioned. I jumped and spun around. Across the room stood a girl I had never seen before. Was she even human? She had this unearthly glow to her. And she was beautiful. Tan skin, bright blue eyes, long white hair and a gorgeous white dress that seemed to flow around her like water. She looked about my age, maybe a year or so older.

"W-Who are you?" I stammered. The girl giggled.

"Your fairy godmother," she said, "Yue". I just stared at her.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "The cleaning fumes have finally gone to my head." I stood up and the girl walked toward me.

"No, no, I'm real," she chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm Cinderella," I said sarcastically.

"Aren't you in a way?" she said. She got me there.

"Well where have you been all this time?" I asked.

"Katara, you fair quite well for yourself," she said, "But now I see that you really need me. You are going to that Masquerade. Now since you cancelled your ride, you will need one…" Practically out of thin air, she produced a long, thin white stick. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a box.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It was a box of my childhood toys. From the mess, she pulled out a dark blue carriage drawn by six white horses with a little footman standing on the back of the carriage and a little horseman in the front, both wearing blue uniforms.

"You should travel in style," she said, waving the stick, which I guessed was a wand. And the toy disappeared.

"Where is it?" I asked, my voice almost hysterical. My dad had brought for me when I was young.

"Look outside," she said. I did as she said and gasped. Yup, there was my toy…full size and alive. The horses tossed their white manes and the footman and horseman were waving at me.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"And your dress," she said, walking around me, "You certainly cannot go in this." She plucked at the ruined blue fabric.

"Exotic, mocha skin," she said, trailing a finger along my arm. Then she put a hand under my shin, tilting my head up, "Ocean blue eyes." She grinned.

"Oh what a lovely dress this shall be," she squealed, clapping her hands together. She waved her wand and a wind suddenly blew through my room, although everything remained still…except me. My hair and the remains of my dress whipped around. I closed my eyes, part excited and part terrified at the wind that seemed to just be getting stronger…

And then it stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed," Yue said, taking my hand and leading me across the room.

"Okay…open them," she said. I could practically hear the smile in hear voice.

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in front of my full-length mirror…in the most gorgeous Victorian dress I'd ever seen. It was a royal blue color. The front of the skirt was a cascade of black ruffles. The bodice was a high collar up to my neck with two small, royal blue bows right below the collar and a black lace corset style along the bodice. The sleeves were long, puffed out on the top and trimmed with black lace ruffles. My hair fell over my right shoulder in gentle curls and on the right side of my head was also a small, old fashioned, royal blue hat with black feathers and roses in it. I even had on a pair of black gloves and old-fashioned black boots.

"It's…beautiful…" I breathed.

"You are beautiful," Yue said, "Now hurry or you'll be late." She started to shoo me out of my room.

'But wait, I need a mask!" I groaned, "It's a Masquerade." Yue smacked herself in the head.

"Of course, silly me," she said, waving her wand. And in my hands laid a dark blue mask trimmed with black and silver lace.

"Now know this," Yue said seriously, "This will not last forever. The spell will break at."

"Midnight," we said in unison. I had a feeling there would be a catch.

"Yes," she said, then smiled, "Now let's go or you'll be late." I put on my mask as she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and out the door. Yue let go of me as the footman took my hand and helped me into the plush, red velvet interior of the carriage. As the horses trotted away, I pushed aside the white curtains to see Yue waving at me. I waved back frantically, mouthing, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" she shouted. And then she disappeared. I sat back, suddenly nervous, but excited. Tonight was my night. Tonight I would truly be Cinderella.

**There's chapter 3! I really wanted include the dress ripping scene because I think that scene in the movie was so heartbreaking, but modern day movies like 'A Cinderella Story' or 'Another Cinderella Story' never include a scene like that, so I decided too. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	4. The Masquerade

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

I was about half an hour late for the Masquerade. Only a few people were still coming in and looked at me oddly as the footman helped me out of the carriage. The Masquerade was being held in the ballroom of a hotel. It wasn't hard to find, just follow the sound of pounding music.

I opened the doors to a grand staircase leading down to the floor of the ballroom. And suddenly, I felt oddly self-conscious. Would anyone notice the girl in the Victorian dress coming in all alone?

Apparently yes. I was barely halfway down the stairs when the stares and whispers started. I scanned the crowd and found Toph and Aang not too far away. Toph was dressed as a bird, her mask a beautiful collection of brown and gold feathers. Her outfit was simpler. A black blouse and brown skirt with a feather detail and gold ballet flats. Aang was a monkey. I'm serious, he was in full on monkey costume with a mask and tail and everything. Yeah, Aang was sort of weird like that.

I saw Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, all three standing there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

But the whispers weren't as bad as I thought they would be.

"Who is she?"

"She's beautiful,"

"That dress is gorgeous,"

"Can I have this dance?" The last one nearly stopped my heart. Not the question, but whom it was from.

Zuko. Dressed in a red and gold, old fashioned prince outfit (how fitting), he held out his hand to me.

"O-Of course," I stammered, taking his hand. I glanced at Aang and Toph, who were staring at me oddly, as if they weren't sure who I was. I smiled and waved and they both grinned and waved back.

Zuko pulled me into his arms, keeping one hand on my waist and taking my hand in his other one. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we started a slow dance to the rhythm of the music. I had never been this close to Zuko before. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I almost wished I wasn't wearing gloves so that I could feel my hand in his.

"You're beautiful," I heard Zuko whisper, almost to himself. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said, "You pull off the Prince look quite well yourself." Zuko chuckled.

It was the moment I always wanted. Dancing in the arms of the guy of my dreams.

And for some reason, like this, it was so easy to talk to him. I was a beautiful, mysterious stranger to him right now. It gave me an odd sense of power and confidence.

The night was everything I could have hoped for. Don't get me wrong, I did catch some time with Aang and Toph too.

"This is you chance," Toph has urged me, "Make Zuko fall for you!" And the rest of my night, I did spend with Zuko. I couldn't wait until the time came to take off our masks so I could show him who I really was. But I was also scared. Would he still like me if he knew who I really was?

"There's something familiar about you," Zuko said as we dance to the last song. I laughed as he spun me out of his arms and then back into his chest.

"Familiar how?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"You remind me of a girl I know…" Zuko said, but I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. Because at the top of the grand staircase stood my footman, waving frantically and pointing at his wrist.

It didn't take much to get the message.

I glanced up at the clock and my fear was confirmed. It was five minutes to midnight.

"I have to go," I said, suddenly wrenching myself from Zuko's arms, "I really have to get home." I started to run through the crowd, lifting so it couldn't' get caught under people's feet.

I heard Zuko calling for me to wait, but the spell would wear off soon. How could I explain myself then?

The clock began to chime midnight as I ran to up the stairs and out the door.

I wasn't going to make it.

But I ran. I ran until my lungs burned and my feet prayed for mercy from the boots that were not made for this kind of running.

I ran into the carriage and the horses sped off…

But we didn't get far.

The hotel wasn't even out of view yet and it was like a knot coming undone. Suddenly, I wasn't in the plush, red velvet of the carriage, but on the cold, hard, ground in my tattered dress that Azula and Mai had ruined. How could I have been so stupid?

Hearing footsteps, I saw Zuko running down the stairs of the hotel. I took off running, no way could he see me like this. What would I look like, lying on the ground in a ruined dress?

I ran all the way back home, not even stopping until I was safely locked away in my room. I was breathing so hard from the running that my sobs were chocked in my throat.

It was the night I always wanted. A magical night with Zuko. I felt beautiful and confident. I didn't feel like "Cinderella" Katara, stepsister of Azula and Mai. I just felt like Katara, a girl living her dream.

And that's all it might as well have been. A dream. I left before letting Zuko know who I really was…

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Love or Life?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

"She had on this _hideous_, old fashioned dress and everyone was just gawking at her," Azula raved during breakfast. I remained silent, biting my tongue to retort. She was referring to who everyone was calling the "Victorian Girl". I had gone on the computer this morning to find multiple Twitter and Facebook postings about the girl a. k. a. me. Azula would shit a brick if she found out I was her.

"She was just being an attention whore," Mai said bitterly, picking at her eggs, "I stepped out to take a call and saw her arrive. She came in this carriage and horses like she was some kind of Cinderella."

"Some people just have to have all the attention," Naomi said, shaking her head.

"No one knows who she is though," Azula said, "So far no one has fessed up to it." I had been surprised that no one claimed to be "Victorian Girl" yet. Probably because they knew Azula would make their life a living hell.

That's what was holding me back. If Azula and Mai found out who I was, life at home would become unbearable. It wasn't a fair choice. Love or life?

* * *

"Just tell him!" Toph urged during homeroom that Monday.

"I can't!" I hissed, "Do you know how life would become back home if my stepsisters find out. A living hell. More than it already is. Between my life and Zuko, I'm sorry, but I have to choose my life."

"But you were so happy during the Masquerade," Aang said, "Katara, it's been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

"Are you really living your life if all you're doing is living under the fear of your stepsisters and stepmother?" Toph challenged. I groaned, letting my head land on the desk. Why did Toph always have to be…right?

As if I wasn't conflicted enough, I head Zuko's voice enter the room.

"I found the carriage that looks just like hers…" he said and my head shot up.

"What carriage?" I asked, not even paying attention to the fact that I was interrupting Zuko's conversation with a group of guys.

"This Victorian Girl," Zuko said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You weren't at the Masquerade. You didn't see her."

"I've heard about her though," I said, "She came in a carriage?"

"Yeah," Zuko said, sitting in the seat in front of me, "She left around midnight and I tried to go after her, I didn't even learn her name. But her carriage just…disappeared. I heard the horses running and then…nothing. It's like they disappeared into thin air. All I found was toy carriage on the ground identical to hers."

My carriage. The one Yue had turned. I must have left it behind when I ran.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Zuko asked me. I opened my mouth…just as Azula walked in.

Love or life?

"No," I finally managed to chock out, "I-I'm sorry. I have to go." I ran out the room and down the hall, not stopping until I reached the girl's bathroom. I leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths.

There was no way for me to be happy was there? If I had Zuko, my home life would become more unbearable than it already was. If I didn't have Zuko, then I could forever have to admire him from afar. What we shared the night of the Masquerade…it was something special. Something I've never felt with anyone else before.

And I couldn't have it. It was just out of reach and always would be, dangling in front of me like a forbidden fruit.

"Katara, are you okay?" Toph asked, coming into the bathroom. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Yeah," I said, giving her a small smile.

"You know I only push you like this because I want you to be happy," Toph said, putting a small hand on my arm.

"I know," I said, "But Toph…you don't understand what's going on at home. If it got any worse." Toph rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Well I'm always here for you," Toph said.

"And me!" I heard Aang's voice say from outside the door. I chuckled.

"What would I do without you guys," I said, giving Toph a hug.

"Okay, okay, no need for touchy feely," Toph said, shrugging off my arms. She never was the affectionate type.

"But promise me you'll at least think about telling him," Toph asked, "Don't rule it out completely." I knew Toph was never going to let this thing go.

"Okay, I'll think about it," I promised. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep that promise though.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Can't Keep This Secret Much Longer

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

I sat in the back of the library, my nose in a book. It was free period and I could use the peace. Away from Toph and Aang nagging me to tell Zuko and Azula, Mai and Ty Lee's constant snips about the "Victorian Girl".

"Hey Katara," said a voice above me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. Zuko smiled, taking the seat across from me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, my voice a bit higher than usual, "Any…luck on your mystery girl?" Zuko shook his head.

"It's…frustrating," he said, running a hand through his shaggy black hair, "Me and that girl had a connection. And now I can't even find out who she is. But she's not coming to me either. Maybe it was all a mistake, maybe she regrets that night."

"No!" I said, a little to loudly and quickly. The librarian shot me a glare from her desk, pointing at a sign that said, _SHHHHHHHHH _in big bold, black letters. I mouthed "Sorry."

"Maybe she's shy," I whispered to Zuko, "Having a mask on gives you courage. No one knows who you really are. She may just be…intimidated." Zuko sighed, shrugging.

"I guess," he said. I wondered just how long he would search for "Victorian Girl" and how long I could lead him on. Probably not very long.

"I just wish I could find her," Zuko sighed, "I keep looking at that carriage, hoping for a clue. Anything. But there's nothing." I nodded, not really sure what to say.

"Everything will work out in the end," I said with a smile, patting his hand. Zuko gave me a small smile.

"It's like Cinderella," he said, "The prince, looking for the beautiful maiden that disappeared at midnight." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," I chuckled, avoiding Zuko's eyes, "Just like Cinderella…"

"I'm sorry, I've been going on and on about this, I didn't even ask how you were," Zuko said with a kind smile.

"Fine," I said, my voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"You weren't at the Masquerade," Zuko said.

"I…didn't want to go," I lied, "No dress anyway."

"You should have came, it was nice," Zuko said, "I would have liked to see you." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Finally the bell for the next class rang.

"See you around," I said quickly, grabbing my books and racing out of the library.

* * *

I walked through the front door of my house with the full intent of going upstairs and starting my homework.

"You're the Victorian Girl!" Azula shouted.

Well there go my plans.

I spun around to face Azula, who stood in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips.

"What?" I said with a nervous laugh, "I-I didn't even go to the Masquerade."

"Her style of dress was Victorian, just like the one you had made," Azula pointed out, "And she was the only one in a Victorian style dress. You have the same hair, eyes and skin tone. Zuko may be a complete dunce at finding it out, but I'm not." I felt anger bubbling up inside of me. Really, I just wanted to punch Azula's lights out right now.

"So what if I am?" I said, taking a step toward Azula. Azula stepped toward me so that we were toe to toe. She was a few inches taller than me in her stilettos, but I didn't let that intimidate me.

"You don't want to know," she hissed, before turning around and storming off.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	7. A Complicated Life

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

I was doing the dishes that night when Naomi came into the kitchen, hands on her hips.

"Azula just told me an interesting little story," Naomi snapped. I just nodded.

"She said you were at the masquerade," Naomi continued, "But, if I recall correctly, your dress was ruined." I shrugged, just as my phone dinged with a text message. I glanced over to see a message from Zuko.

_I need to see you now. Can I come over?_

I dried my hands and texted back sure.

"I don't know what she's talking about," I said, putting my phone back and returning to the dishes, "Also, Zuko's coming over."

"She took pictures," Naomi said, pulling out Azula's cell from her pocket and shoving it in my face, "This girl looks just like you. And there's other pictures. Of a carriage and horses that you supposedly came in."

"It could be anyone," I said. I had to keep denying it. There was no way I could explain everything. The horses, the carriage, the dress. Well, at least there was no proof.

"How did you do this?" Naomi asked.

"It's not me!" I said firmly. Naomi pursed her lips at me.

"To your room!" she snapped, "Now. You're grounded." I felt anger bubble up and the urge to yell at Naomi grew almost too great, but I struggled to keep my temper.

"You're being totally unfair," I said, my voice calm although I was scrubbing a pan much harder than necessary.

"You lied," Naomi said, "Grounded. Room. Now."

"Fine!" I shouted, throwing down the sponge. Anything to get away from her. I stormed up to my room, slamming my door behind me.

And then I heard a click. Like a lock.

I rushed to my door and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"Naomi!" I shouted, banging on the door, "Naomi! What did you do?"

"I had a lock installed on your door," I heard her voice say, "It only locks from the outside." Letting out a frustrated growl, I hit the door. My phone was I the kitchen so I couldn't call anyone. But my laptop!

I turned to my desk…to see my laptop gone.

"No electronics," I heard Naomi say, "You're grounded."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and shout and curse and punch a wall.

Zuko was on his way here and where was I? Locked in my room like Cinderella.

I heard Naomi's heel click down the hall. I couldn't believe this was happening. What did Zuko have to talk to me about? Well, Naomi couldn't keep me in here forever…right?

So I did the only thing I could do. I tried to keep myself busy, mostly reading. But I kept my window open to hear Zuko pull up. And when he did, I strained to hear the conversation going on downstairs. It was hard to hear, but I caught snippets of the conversation. Naomi seemed to be telling Zuko I was sick, but he persisted on seeing me. The conversation went on for almost five minutes before I heard the front door close…

I bit my bottom lip, fighting back tears. I tried to calm down. I'd see Zuko at school. Naomi couldn't lock me in here forever.

* * *

A tapping at my window woke me up late that night. I ignored it, it was probably just a bird or tree branch.

But it persisted. With a heavy sigh, I got up and opened the window…and nearly shouted. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep form shouting and waking everyone up.

Because Zuko was right outside my window, hanging desperately onto the side of the house where thick vines had grown.

"Zuko!" I whispered, opening the window, "What are you doing?"

"I had to see you," Zuko said, "I had the feeling your stepmother was lying. Why would you tell me to come over and suddenly, she won't let me in the door?" I stepped back and helped him into my room.

"Nice PJs," he teased with a grin. I looked down, suddenly regretting wearing my blue kitty cat pajamas.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. Zuko reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled something out.

It was he carriage. The one Yue had transformed, the one I had rode in to the Masquerade. The one I had left behind when midnight hit.

"I believe this is yours," he said, sitting next to me, handing me the carriage.

"H-How did you know…" I stammered, not sure what to say.

"One of the carriage doors was rusted shut," Zuko said, "With my uncle's help, I got it open and this was inside." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded it and a lump immediately formed in my throat. It was a letter…in my mother's handwriting. It read:

_Dear Katara,_

_The dream of every little girl is to be a princess. And when I saw this, I thought of you. I know you'll be to young to read this when I give it to you, but when you do, I want you to know that you will always be my princess. I hope that one day, you will find your Prince Charming. That he will love and cherish you like you deserve. You seem to be growing up so fast and I know it's only a matter of time before you're bringing boys home and your father is threatening to kill them. I can only hope you can find your prince one day._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes as I read her letter.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked softly. I nodded.

"So you're Victorian Girl," Zuko stated. I nodded again.

"But…this doesn't change anything," I said, avoiding Zuko's eyes. Because I knew that if I looked up at him, I wouldn't be able to hold it together.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"My life…it's too complicated," I said, "Zuko that Masquerade…it was a chance for me to be someone I know I'm not and never will be. It was a chance to escape my life. But this…we can't ever go past it. With my family…it just wouldn't work," I felt my heart break as I said it, but it had to be done.

"What do they do to you Katara?" Zuko asked. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head toward him.

"Why do they have you so scared?" Zuko whispered. I looked away from him.

"You should go," I said, a lump in my throat again, making it hard to speak, "Before someone finds out you're here."

"Katara…" he started to say.

"Go," I said firmer than before, wrenching out of his grasp. Zuko stood up slowly, but still looked at me.

"I said go!" I almost shouted at him. If he didn't leave now, I wasn't going to be able to let him go. Slowly, Zuko walked back over to the window and crawled out.

I laid down, clutching my mother's letter to my chest. There was no way she could have known this was going to happen.

_I'm sorry mom_, I thought, _Looks like I won't be able to get the prince._

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Freedom?

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

"Zuko was in your room last night," was my greeting as I searched the cabinets the next morning for cereal. As I suspected, Naomi had unlocked my door this morning

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, turning slightly to face Mai. Azula was standing a few feet behind her, a smirk on her face.

"I'm a light sleeper," she said, "And I was going to the bathroom when I heard you two talking."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said pouring myself a bowl of cereal and some milk, "Maybe I was talking in my sleep."

"And sounded like Zuko?" Mai snapped, her usually emotionless face suddenly angry. I shrugged, taking a bite of cereal.

"Do you really think that it's possible?" Mai asked, taking a few steps toward me, "You and Zuko?"

"No," I said truthfully, looking down at my cereal, suddenly not hungry.

"What's going on here?" Naomi asked, walking int.

"Katara had a boy in her room last night," Azula blurted out. Naomi's head snapped toward me.

"I-I did not!" I said. Geez, who knew one Masquerade would 'cause me to have to tell so many lie?

"I heard them," Mai said, crossing her arms over her chest. Naomi frowned at me.

"You're grounded," Naomi said, "In case you didn't know, that meant no boys in your room." I bit my bottom lip, not sure how to react. But I knew one thing.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this. The lies, the cover-ups, the struggling.

Without another word, I grabbed my bag and ran out the house. I heard Naomi, Azula and Mai shouting for me to come back, but I just ran. I didn't run toward school though. Was I running away? I didn't even know, I just knew I had to get away from them.

"Katara! Katara!" This was a different voice. A bright red car pulled up next to me and Zuko got out of the driver's side. He rushed over to me before I could keep running.

"Katara…what's wrong?" he asked. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and I was shaking.

"Katara…Katara say something, you're scaring me," Zuko said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

And then it all spilled out. Everything about Naomi, Azula, Mai, the Masquerade (although I left out the part about Yue), why I kept my secret. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold anything else in.

"Katara, Katara, shhhh," Zuko took me in his arms and I sobbed into his chest. I finally let out all the feelings I had been trying to bury the past few days.

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed, "I don't want to go back there Zuko. I can't."

"You don't have to," Zuko said, taking my hand, "Come with me." I didn't question it. Anywhere was better than back home.

* * *

Zuko drove me to his uncle's tea shop/his home. Zuko and his uncle lived in an apartment above the teashop.

"Why here?" I asked. Zuko grinned and helped me out of the car.

"You'll see," he said, leading me inside. It was mostly empty since it was early. Zuko's uncle, a cheerful, chubby old man with a gray beard, looked up when we entered.

"Zuko, I thought you went to school," his uncle said, "Is something wrong?" Zuko looked at me.

"May I tell him?" Zuko asked. I nodded and Zuko repeated to his uncle what I had told him.

"She's scared," Zuko finished, "She can't go back there. Who knows what else they would do to her." Iroh nodded, stroking his beard.

"Katara," he said, turning to me, "I do have a spare bedroom upstairs. If you truly do not want to go home, you are welcome here." My heart skipped a beat at his statement.

"R-Really?" I asked. It seemed to good to be true. Could I really escape the nightmare that was my life?

"Zuko and I can some with you after school to get your things," Iroh said. I felt tears burn in my eyes again.

"T-Thank you," I said, swiping at my eyes, "You have no idea…what this means to me," Iroh gave me a kind smile and patted my shoulder.

"It is okay child," he said, "You will be safe here." Safe. I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Now, you two better get to school," Iroh said, "You'll be late. Go! Go!" Zuko chuckled and led the way outside. I followed behind him, an extra bounce in my step. I was finally free, although I knew there was an obstacle I would have to face. Three in fact.

Azula, Mai and Naomi.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Change?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

"You ran away?" Aang exclaimed in homeroom.

"Not really," I admitted, "I don't know, I guess. I was just so frustrated! I couldn't take it anymore."

"And your knight in shining armor came to your rescue," Toph said with a grin, glancing at Zuko. He was sitting toward the back of the room, engrossed in a conversation on his cell phone. I nodded, smiling slightly.

Azula and Mai walked in and it felt like my stomach had dropped to the floor. But the next second, Zuko was next to me, holding out his cell phone.

"My uncle wants to talk to you," he said softly, glancing up at Azula and Mai, who had stopped right in their tracks and were now trying to act as if they weren't watching us.

I took the phone from Zuko…I didn't realize that that one phone call was about to change my life forever.

It was my decision. For once I was in control of my life. I could leave behind the shadow of a life that I had lived for so long…

**Okay, I know this is short, but I'm working on the next and final chapter now. I didn't want to put it here because it wouldn't have flowed well. I hope you liked this little bit! Please Review!**


	10. Epilouge

**Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Cinderella.**

So I bet you're wondering exactly what happened that day. It's quite the story.

Turns out Iroh helped more than I expected. After hearing my story from Zuko, he had called the police, but of course, they needed me there too. So I got permission to leave school early to head back home.

Naomi was livid, standing in front of the door with two officers. Her face was red and I could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

The officers questioned me. And, sucking up my courage, I spilled. I spilled every emotional and physical abuse they had put me through. I spilled on my life as a modern day Cinderella. I told them what had driven me over to edge to leave and accepting Iroh's invitation.

They contacted my dad and Sokka too. Sokka was enraged, shouting something over the phone about beating Azula, Mai and Naomi down with a boomerang.

My father was less verbal with his anger, but I could tell by his low, unsettlingly even tone that he was furious.

So, with dad's permission, I stayed with Zuko and his uncle until dad or Sokka were able to come back, and then I would stay with them in our house. I even worked in the teashop with Zuko after school. Dad swore that we would also press charges against Naomi.

Zuko and I never told anyone Victorian Girl was I, but the news eventually spread as Zuko and I spent more time together.

Now I know what you're really thinking, what happened between Zuko and me…well, you're bound to get close with someone when you're living with them.

About four months after I had been living with Zuko and his uncle while Dad and Sokka were overseas, Zuko and I shared out first kiss in a storage closet full of tea. I know, I know, not the most romantic place in the world, but it was perfect for me.

I remember it so clearly. I had been standing on my tiptoes, trying to reach a box of tea on a high shelf. Zuko walked by and saw me struggling and walked over to help. Just as I jumped up to grab the tea, I hit the shelf and it collapsed. Zuko quickly grabbed me and pulled me to him, shielding me from the barrage of tea falling down. He backed away a bit to see if I was okay and chuckled.

"You have tea leaves in your hair," he said, picking a leaf out of my hair. I could feel his deep voice vibrate through his chest and giggled out of nervousness.

"T-Thanks," I said softly, glancing up at him. We stayed like that for a while. His arms were tight around my waist while mine rested against his chest.

He leaned in first, slowly, giving me a chance to back away. I met him halfway and our lips met in a kiss. It was a soft, hesitant, shy kiss, but I felt it flow through my body like an electric current.

That was also the first of many stolen kisses in the tea storage room. And of course it spread like wildfire that we were dating.

My dad and I pressed charges against Naomi, Azula and Mai. Naomi was sentenced to a year in jail and Azula and Mai had to be sent to live with a relative. I also got a restraining order against the three of them.

And now I had my…well, not really happily ever after. I knew the future held more for Zuko and I. It was more like happy beginning.

**There's the final chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
